Spawn (Simmons)
The Character Name: Spawn, Al Simmons Origin: Image Comics Gender: Male Height: 6'3 (1.95 cm) Weight: 95 kg (209 lb) Species: Demon | King of Hell | Deity Classification: Hellspawn, formerly a human soldier Age: 32 Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Necro Energy, His Sentient/Symbiotic Costume composed of Necroplasma/Psychoplasma, Magic, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation (Through Hell Energy he can fire Energy Waves, create Hell Bombs and release Hellfire, which can destroy opponents on a molecular level), Precognition (His Suit senses and reacts to danger before it presents itself), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can reform even if his physical form is erased), "Teleportation" (Capable of decomposing and travelling at the Speed of Light), Aporting (Capable of telepathically teleporting objects away from him), Healing/Resurrection (His Necroplasma can regenerate him from any wound, heal any disease and resurrect the dead), Illusion Creation, Can Create Black Holes, Power Nullification (Can depower and repower demons), Summoning (Can Summon hellish beasts/monsters to attack his enemies), Time Stopping, Shapeshifting (Can change his appearance, or transform into a flock of bats), Size-Shifting (Can become Skyscrapper Tall), Intangibility/Phasing, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental/Weather/Nature Manipulation (Has the powers of the Green World, being capable of controlling nature at will, forming forests, creating storms, tsunamis & Earthquakes, etc.), Telepathy/Empathic Manipulation (Connected to all pain and suffering in the whole world, and capable of transferring all his pain to others with a touch), Mind Manipulation (Can cure insanity, implant memories and trapping persons in Hellish Mindscapes) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Illusions, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, and others. Weaknesses: Can be killed if beheaded by a heavenly weapon, originally had a limited power supply, both weaknesses have been currently averted Lifting Strength: Probably Class M+, to Class G+ (able to use buildings as weapons and stop physical attacks from the god Urizen), likely limitless Striking Strength: At least Class XPJ, likely Multi-Galactic '''(Comparable to, or stronger than Angela who was far above beings capable of obliterating Solar Systems, and who made half the Universe quake upon killing The Argus) | '''Omniverse level (God Spawn is equal to Satan, who can wrecked the Omniverse) Speed: Likely FTL (able to dodge laser beams) | Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | Omniverse level (as God Spawn) Destructive Capacity: Ranges from Street+ level, to Planetary+ level | Omniverse leve'''l (God Spawn is equal to Satan, who can wrecked the Omniverse) '''Range: Planetary | Omniverse (as God Spawn) Stamina: Extremely Superhuman '''| '''limitless (as God Spawn) 'Equipment' Chains Various firearms Weapons created from his body 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Teleportation: He can teleport as far away that he wants to from Earth to Heaven or Hell. Necroplasmic Energy: Green ki-like blasts which he can fire in many different ways. The strongest time he used it is when he killed the legions of angels and demons warring on the earth in one huge blast then killing all of humanity as well which made the planet into one huge wasteland. Imagination: Can use this ability in various ways, including resurrecting the dead, firing blasts of necroplasmic energy, teleportation, shapeshifting, flight, and curing the sick. His powers became nigh-omnipotent after he the ate fruit from the Tree of Life and was given the power of a God after Mother gave the powers to him after he recreated the planet and life across the planet, then closed the doors to both Heaven and Hell, sending God & Satan to another universe for them to fight on a fake earth. It was also shown that he can recreate his own universe in issue #149, As king of hell he can alter the reality of hell itself! Necroplasm: The whole suit itself can connect to his central nervous system which allows him to control all parts of the suit, but at times the suit has protected him even if he is unconscious. He uses the suit to create his chains, spikes and to animate his cape to attack his foes, even cutting and dismembering limbs. Can it use to regen and can put it body back together by feeding off evil energy from the physical world, feeding off the ambient evil of certain parts of the area. 'FP Victories' Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - Bayonetta Profile Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) - Dante Alighieri Profile Dante and Kharn the Betrayer (Devil May Cry and Warhammer 40K) - Dante Profile, Kharn Profile Hellboy (Hellboy) - Hellboy Profile (1) Horus and Angron (Warhammer 40K) - Horus Profile, Angron Profile (was allied with the Redeemer) Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile Lady Death (Image Comics) Link (Legend of Zelda) (Spawn can solo the whole verse) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile (Spawn solos the whole verse) Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil) - Sir Daniel Fortesque Profile (1) Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile Venom (Marvel) - Venom Profile 'FP Defeats' 'Inconclusive Matches' The Darkness (Image Comics) - The Darkness Profile Scans and Supporting evidence: (Spawns new attitude towards teleportation and his ability to undue seals) http://img354.imageshack.us/f/spawnn10p049vw.jpg/ that is the door to level seven of hell, its seal is so powerful no demon has ever been in there. (First transmutation, creates objects from thin air) http://img325.imageshack.us/f/spawn009128dt.jpg/ (spawn is liquified by a holy lance his puddle becomes its own inner dimension and sucks angela in, where spawn is infact completely regened) http://img446.imageshack.us/f/spawn009206nj.jpg/ http://img505.imageshack.us/f/spawn009219nf.jpg/ (grabs angela and manipulates her own powers and sends her to heaven) http://img509.imageshack.us/f/spawn009228zp.jpg/ (flight, teleportation, ability to defy gravity) http://img524.imageshack.us/f/spawn007032gt.jpg/ http://img254.imageshack.us/f/spawn007049ws.jpg/ (first transformation) http://img214.imageshack.us/f/26jo.jpg/ (telepathy) http://img222.imageshack.us/f/spawn03093sp.jpg/ Necroblast http://img15.imageshack.us/i/spawn04088nt.jpg/ spawns powers are such that he can supercede his limitations with willpower. (willing his power to use no energy, and burn with the intensity of a stars core) http://img224.imageshack.us/f/spawnn10p088ff.jpg/ spawn gets shot with a tank busting shell (and regens) http://img334.imageshack.us/f/spawn011056yr.jpg/ http://img467.imageshack.us/f/spawn011068nv.jpg/ http://img11.imageshack.us/f/spawn011081nq.jpg/ Teleports inside a cyborg then rips thru 5 layers or armor and nuke proof armor. http://img324.imageshack.us/f/spawn011251ct.jpg/ http://img468.imageshack.us/f/spawn011263fe.jpg/ spawn gets blown up http://img6.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook40840bv.jpg/ http://img407.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook40853po.jpg/ auto defense http://img403.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook40957gs.jpg/ creating things from nothing. http://img204.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook40961xj.jpg/ revealing something invisible http://img310.imageshack.us/f/spawnbook41213st.jpg/ fully automatic fire doesnt get past his auto defense http://img417.imageshack.us/f/spawn22060xq.jpg/ fast enough to grab a fully grown man from a cyborg without the cyborg noticing. http://img194.imageshack.us/i/spawn23122bd.jpg/ cape blocks a laser http://img403.imageshack.us/f/spawn23145zb.jpg/ Stops a car moving at 67mph, currently with his unlimited energy he could do this indefinietly. http://img423.imageshack.us/f/spawn2414152sa.jpg/ Spawn shot thru the chest and still not dead even though he is nearly out of energy from ressurecting the dead. http://img14.imageshack.us/i/spawn27084yv.jpg/ http://img331.imageshack.us/i/spawn27160er.jpg/ chains work independently….plz ignore the fact that spawn is in a wagon and saying mommy. http://img189.imageshack.us/f/spawn29028jc.jpg/ spawn strangling gods corperal form http://img54.imageshack.us/f/spawn032148hp.jpg/ his teleportation is lightspeed http://img305.imageshack.us/f/spawn032215kx.jpg/ precog http://img130.imageshack.us/f/spawn040page049tz.jpg/ cut up and controlling his limbs http://img220.imageshack.us/i/spawn041page058xt.jpg/ http://img39.imageshack.us/i/spawn041page149zq.jpg/ durablility and defense http://img477.imageshack.us/i/spawn041page228cn.jpg/ http://img249.imageshack.us/f/spawn042page018ny.jpg/ spawn so rotten and dead that he is a corpse in the ground, and regenerates thru the ambient energy of “evil” creatures. http://img302.imageshack.us/f/page089cg.jpg/ http://img273.imageshack.us/f/page148qx.jpg/ http://img309.imageshack.us/f/page153kf.jpg/ spawn setting in lava and hellfire http://img222.imageshack.us/i/spawn053page035qp.jpg/ can remove the cloak and have it act independantly http://img333.imageshack.us/i/spawn064191lx.jpg/ decapitation doesnt kill spawn anymore http://img203.imageshack.us/f/spawn69page108yn.jpg/ ability to sense and feel everything in earth realm http://img318.imageshack.us/f/spawn075175sn.jpg/ http://img509.imageshack.us/i/spawn76063hf.jpg/ takes her to the deadzone, heals her blindness and opens heaven to her. http://img383.imageshack.us/f/spawn76159gs.jpg/ stealth http://img174.imageshack.us/f/spawn78163eu.jpg/ speed http://img509.imageshack.us/i/spawn082046rb.jpg/ http://img383.imageshack.us/i/spawn082051fg.jpg/ spawn showing someone what hell is like http://img204.imageshack.us/i/pic7602958ks.jpg/ http://img204.imageshack.us/i/pic7602958ks.jpg/ spawn chucks a two story building at a demon then wards off its attempt to crush him http://img231.imageshack.us/f/sp098212tc.jpg/ Crush Lock the Demon down with Vines then splits the earth open flays him with hell fire and locks him away. Geo 1 Geo 2 Geo 3 Mind Screwing; thats only mental and the illusion is permanent. http://img39.imageshack.us/f/spawn106223rj.jpg/ most projectiles wont do anything http://img243.imageshack.us/f/spawn107072io.jpg/ http://img332.imageshack.us/f/spawn10708098wm.jpg/ Telekinesis http://img221.imageshack.us/f/spawn109066lo.jpg/ Control of nature http://img214.imageshack.us/f/spawn111060oy.jpg/ http://img217.imageshack.us/f/spawn111070de.jpg/ Phasing http://img225.imageshack.us/i/spawn109085zb.jpg/ Can send energy through his chains http://img221.imageshack.us/f/spawn111089ju.jpg/ http://img223.imageshack.us/f/spawn111090sl.jpg/ Hellfire control http://img216.imageshack.us/i/zzpage173qm.jpg/ http://img219.imageshack.us/i/zzpage188ql.jpg/ spawns swordfights with the ghost of a samurai http://img213.imageshack.us/i/spawn115pg12shinter2tl.jpg/ http://img216.imageshack.us/i/spawn115pg13shinter9rj.jpg/ http://img219.imageshack.us/i/spawn115pg1415shinter9sj.jpg/ http://img221.imageshack.us/i/spawn115pg16shinter2fc.jpg/ standard length of spawns chains http://img213.imageshack.us/i/a158mb.jpg/ Stops time, then makes it flow faster. Time control 1 Time control 2 powerful holy attacks are completely survivable. http://img243.imageshack.us/i/spawn117118dk.jpg/ Intedimensional teleportation http://img424.imageshack.us/f/bspawn119166je.jpg/ Spawn pulling a reverse Gaara and creating a forest from a wasteland. Spawn makes forest Spawn makes forest 2 Banishing Banishing 1 Banishing 2 Banishing 3 Banishing 4 Key: (1) = Spawn can solo the verse Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Image Comics Characters Category:God-Like Category:FP Award Winners Category:DemiGod Category:Anti-Hero Category:Supernatural Characters